Rainy Days
by BarbequeStain
Summary: Sigh. I hate rainy days. I used to love them... but now they remind me of the past. Of something I did that I can't take back, that changed my life forever. WxC AU ON HIATUS SEE PROFILE FOR DETAILS
1. Prologue

1**Rainy Days**

_Summary: Sigh. I hate rainy days. I used to love them... but now they remind me of the past. Of something I did that I can't take back; that changed my life forever. _

**AN: hey this is my first fic so it's probably not that great, but I tried. I have watched the first9 episodes of W.I.T.C.H. and a few others here and there and I have read some of the comics, up to issue 42, but this is going to mostly be based on the show. If I have any wrong information and/or spelling/grammar mistakes, could you please tell me in a review so I can fix it? If you did that would be very helpful. In this fic Will is 16, along with the other guardians, and Caleb is 17. Will ran away when she was 15, and it has been almost (11 months) a year since she ran away. I know that Wills father is a complete jerk… but let's just pretend he isn't for the sake of this fic… Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H., nor do I claim too. I am making no profit from this fic.

Prologue

I still can't believe it happened. But it did; it's all too real. The proof is in the next room over, sound asleep.

Sigh. I hate rainy days. I used to love them... but now they remind me of the past. Of something I did that I can't take back; that changed my life forever. For better or worse, I can't figure out yet.

Sure, there are plenty bad things: lack of sleep, friends, and Mom. But I can't possibly imagine life without my little bundle of joy anymore. To my father, I am eternally grateful, for him taking me in like that. For him accepting my mistake. For helping me take care of Alec.

But I miss my Mom. Even after what she did to me, I still miss her. Yet, I know that I will never forgive her for what she did: disowning me like that when I needed her most. I couldn't tell my friends, the guardians; I was too ashamed of what I've done. And I most certainly couldn't tell him.

So I just ran. I ran without a goodbye. I ran without a backwards glance. I ran without knowing where I was going. I left the heart on the Silver Dragon's doorstep, knowing one of the girls would pick it up. I didn't know where to go, I didn't have any money, I was confused, and most of all, I was lost.

I knew my father still lived in Fadden Hills, so I was going to try and find him, hoping he wouldn't follow in the footsteps of my mother. And thankfully, he didn't. I miss them. It's been a year, and I still miss them. Especially him.

But I can't ever go back, now that I betrayed them, ran away, left them. Out of all of them, I've betrayed Cornelia the most, going behind her back like that. But then again, she did the same thing to me and Caleb.

Matt cheated on me, with her. While she was doing god knows what with Matt, she was also cheating on Caleb. I caught them. I went over to Matt's house for a surprise visit, and found him and Cornelia on the couch, their clothes on the floor... you can guess what they were doing.

I gasped, than I ran. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me in the pouring rain. Then I just stopped, in the middle of the park. I stood there looking up at the sky as the rain hid my tears. And then Caleb showed up.

I told him what had happened and we both stood there, staring of into space. I then asked him if he wanted to go to my house to talk this over and one thing led to another... and well... That's how I got in this situation.

Sigh. My life has changed so much.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Impossible

Disclaimer: don't own, never will, don't sue me.

Will woke up with a smile on the day of October 12th. This was a rare occasion, as usually she was too tired to smile in the mornings. But today was a special day: Alec was turning three months old today!

Will stretched and yawned as she got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and did her morning routine: prepared a bottle of milk for Alec and put it in the microwave as she went to wake him up. Usually by the time she came back, the milk was a comfortable, warm temperature that wouldn't burn the baby's throat.

She smiled as her dad, Thomas Vandom, came into the room. His red hair tousled and his eyes half open, signaling he just woke up. The grandfather yawned as he walked over towards Will and the baby.

"Happy three month old birthday, Alec!" he said, while taking the green eyed-baby from his mother. "Will, honey, we're low on groceries. Do you mind going to the grocery store while I take care of Alec this morning?"

"No problem, Dad. Just let me get ready then I will go." Will gave her dad another smile then went upstairs and brushed her hair and teeth. She changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of jeans and a brown sweater. She went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple to eat on the way as well as some money from her father.

"Okay I'm leaving now! I'll be back soon! Love you!" Will shouted as she walked out the door.

"Love you too! Have fun!" Mr. Vandom said before she closed the door. Will chuckled to herself as she walked down the path to the sidewalk. Her dad lived in a heavily populated part of Fadden Hills so the house they lived in was very small, though very comfortable.

The supermarket wasn't far from her house, only about a 5 minutes walk away. She went to the store, opened the doors, and got a dizzy feeling inside her head.

"Whoa," Will tried to steady herself but fell to the ground anyway.

"Excuse me miss, are you okay?" A concerned employee asked. He held out his hand to help her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Just got a bit dizzy. Don't worry, it happens all the time." Will smiled and accepted his outstretched hand. She told the employee not to worry, but she couldn't help but worry herself.

She hadn't gotten one of those dizzy spells since last year, whenever she was around a portal. It was like a sixth sense for her, to feel if there is a portal around or anything from Meridian.

As she walked around the grocery store, getting all the items on the list her dad made, she nervously looked around, wondering if something from Meridian had popped up in Fadden Hills.

When she finished getting all the food, she went to the cashier, and paid for it. 'Maybe it has something to do with the door?' she thought as she neared the said object. 'I mean, I did get the dizzy feeling while walking through them.'

She looked the door up and down, trying to see if there was anything unnatural about it. But it looked just like a regular, glass door. As she walked through it Will didn't get another dizzy spell.

'Whew, just a false alarm then.' She then continued her walk home, but about halfway there, she got another dizzy spell.

"Ow!" she exclaimed as she dropped the groceries and clutched her head. She could faintly see her house from here, and what she saw made her feel even more sick. There was a blue glow coming from her house, to be exact, from her bedroom window.

"Oh no!" she moaned as she ran towards her house. Once she got there she threw the door open and ran to the kitchen, where she last saw her father and Alec.

"Oh, no no no no no!" She cried as she saw what a mess the kitchen was. Chairs were overturned, the table smashed to pieces, and blood, blood everywhere. But there was no sign a body, just a trail of blood.

Will sniffed as she followed the blood, afraid of what was on the other end. She followed the trail up to her room, and there she found, slumped against the door, was her father's body.

"Daddy!" Will screamed as she ran to him, tears slipping down her face. The said man did not move. There were deep gashes all across his face, arms, and legs and even one on his stomach.

Will sobbed as she kneeled down next to him, grabbing his wrist and franticly searching for a pulse. Will sobbed even harder when she could not find one, and grabbed him and hugged her father's body closely to her chest.

She didn't know how long she sat there like that, crying into her father's hair. But she soon remembered the blue glow coming from her bedroom window. Will sniffed as she gently laid her father down and opened the door. Once she did so, she gasped. For inside was a blue portal crackling in all its glory.

The red head wiped away her tears as she cautiously stepped forward. She looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone there and then took another small step.

'Alec's not in the house. Maybe whoever killed my father took him to the portal.' She shuddered at the thought. 'Well, here goes nothing.' Will braced herself as she took the last step and fell through the portal.

The girl gave a small, surprised scream as she fell towards the ground. She looked around in shock, not used to the surroundings around her. She was sitting in lush, green grass with flowers and plants all around her.

'This is not the Meridian I know-er-used to know.' Will thought as she stood up. She began walking around, looking at all the strange yet beautiful flowers. She spotted a patch of flower buds and walked foward to examine them.

Suddenly a baby's cry echoed around the enclosed garden. Will gasped as she franticly turned around in circles, searching for the source of the cry.

"Alec!" she shouted, as she ran around the garden. A new voice joined the baby's, but instead of crying, this voice was laughing; an evil, mocking laugh. A laugh that Will knew all too well.

"Phobos!" the young mother screamed, "what have you done with Alec?" The evil man laughed some more.

"Oh, I haven't done anything to the baby, little guardian. Yet."

Will spun around as the voice echoed around her. "Give him back! Or I swear I will-"

"Will what? Be careful, little guardian, for I do not take threats lightly." As the prince said this, the flower buds that Will was examining opened and omitted a blue gas. The baby's screams got louder.

"Alec! I'm coming for you!" Will shouted to the infant. She took a step forward, then faltered, feeling dizzy. "Don't worry! I'm com… com… I'm coming for you!" Will whispered before she fell to the ground.

AN: okay so here's the second chapter to my story… the first chapter was Wills POV but the rest of the story is going to be everybody's POV… unless I decide to do an interlude type thing… which I might… I don't know. At the moment, I have nothing going on in my life so updates should come every day… unless I get too lazy which might happen… Please review and tell me how I'm doing! And I want nothing but the truth! Please?...


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer: don't own, never will, don't sue me.**

_Drip drip. Spinning… spinning… that's all she was doing. With a baby's frantic cry surrounding her. Drip drip. Spinning in the dark-wait! Is that a light? Yes it is! Maybe that's where the baby is! The young women thought. Drip drip. She was almost there-what's that dripping sound? Drip drip. The lady reached a hole in the seemingly never ending darkness. She put her hands on the ridge and hoisted herself up. Drip drip. The baby suddenly ceased its screaming cries. What is this? The women thought as her hands landed in a sticky, warm liquid. Drip drip. The light was too dim to see, so she brought it closer to her face. With a gasp, she found out what it was. 'Blood! But where is it coming from?' Drip drip. She looked up and saw a small, short trail of the substance. Her red eyes followed the trail to its end. Drip drip. At the end of the trail was a body. The body of a baby with its throat slit. Her eyes widened in surprise as she screamed. _

Will screamed and sat up. 'It was only a dream… only a dream… it was only a dream!' She repeated over and over in her mind. Will soon found that the dripping sound did not come from her dream but from the dungeon she was in. On the walls was some type of wet, slimy fungus growing.

"Welcome, little guardian, to your new home." A mocking voice sounded from outside the iron bars. Will gasped and turned around, only to find Phobos staring greedily at her from outside the cell.

"What do you want with me? Where is Alec?" Will stood up and glared at Phobos.

"That will be revealed in good time. Now," he snapped his fingers and bread and a cup of water materialized out of thin air and landed on the ground in Wills prison. "Eat. I can't have you die of starvation… yet." Phobos chuckled evilly then walked away.

Will looked at the bread and water in disgust, thinking they were poisoned she threw them outside the bars.

Will sniffed, and then brought her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Will stared at the dark green fungus that grew on the wall. 'Dark green… just like Alec's eyes.' The mother gave a small, sad smile at the thought. 'Just like Caleb's eyes too…' A small tear slid down her face. She sniffed, then sighed. 'I miss them. I wonder if I'll ever see them again.'

_-----_

CRASH!

Will got up from her sleeping position and looked around wildly. 'What was that?'

"Aldarn! You okay?" a vaguely familiar voice drifted through the air.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We got to go! The guards probably heard that!" another voice from the past answered the first.

"Come on! There's an exit over here!" Will watched as two figures ran past her cell. Two figures she new very well.

"Caleb!" Will shouted just as his familiar brown mop of hair disappeared from view. The sound of running footsteps suddenly halted and whispers were heard, though they were too far away for Will to make out what they were saying.

Suddenly, a head popped up behind the bars and Will found herself lost in the dark green eyes of her child's father.

"Will!" Caleb surprised voice echoed through the cell. His whole body came into view and Will realized he hadn't changed that much. Sure, he was taller and a little bit skinnier, but his face and eyes were the same. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it is." Wills eyes watered at seeing Caleb after so long. She has been dreaming of this day ever since she left, though, of course, under different circumstances. Sometimes Will just wanted to get up and go back to Heatherfield, but she couldn't. She was too afraid of what would've happened.

"What are you doing here? Have you been here this who-" Caleb was cut off by the sound of a snake's roar and the castles alarm. Aldarn came up besides Caleb.

"We have to- Will?"he started but the said girl cut him off.

"There's no time for questions! We got to go! Can you get me out of here?"

"I don't know." The trio looked down the corridor as they heard footsteps coming closer. The two outside the cell looked nervously at each other, knowing they have to leave or else they'll get caught. But at the same time, they didn't want to leave Will here in the castle.

"Go." Will directed the two. When they didn't move she shouted: "Go! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" The two hesitated, glanced at each other then at Will. They both gave small nods and against their better judgment began to run in opposite direction of the nearing footsteps.

"I'll come back for you!" Caleb glanced back over his shoulder at Will as he was running away. Will gave him a small smile just before he rounded the corner and disappeared from view.

A few seconds after, Cedric the snake slithered up. "Guardian." He sneered. "Who was it that came to see you?"

"No one came to see me." The ex-leader lied; she didn't want to get Caleb and Aldarn in trouble.

"Don't lie to me! Tell me the truth, or you will be punished!" The scaly snake threatened. "Now tell me who it was! It was that rebel leader, wasn't it?"

"Why should I tell you?" Will hoped that her voice came out strong, but it faltered a bit.

"Fine. Have it your way. Guard! Get her out of there and tie her up!" One of the guards took out a chain of keys and unlocked her cell then went in, closing the door behind him.

"Get away from me!" Will shrieked as the guard neared her with some ropes. Will tried to back up, but she bumped against the wall. 'Oh no. What's going to happen to me?' Will thought frantically as the guard neared her.

"You there!" Cedric pointed to the guard next to him. "Go help him." The said guard did as Cedric said. He went into the cell and held Will as the other tied her arms behind her back. During all this Will was screaming.

"Let me go!" She shrieked as the guards tried to lead her out, but she wouldn't follow. Sighing in exasperation, Cedric reached into the prison and picked her up. "Put me down!" Will continued to scream, but her screams were in vain as Cedric carried her away.

------

Caleb was running as fast as he could, he had to tell the girls! He had to tell them the news. As he rounded yet another corner, he heard something echoing down the hallway. He came to a sudden halt as he realized what it was. Aldarn came crashing into him from behind and they both fell to the ground.

"Caleb! Why'd you stop? They're after us! We have to move!" Aldarn stood up and then helped Caleb get up.

"Will just screamed! Didn't you hear that? I have to go back!" Caleb made to run back but Aldarn caught his arm before he could.

"You can't go back! You'll be killed!" Caleb sighed.

"But I can't just leave them to torture her!"

"I know, Caleb. But we'll come back with the rest of the guardians and free her then." Caleb knew Aldarn was right, but he didn't want to leave her alone her. He nodded then started running after Aldarn.

------

Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were not the same ever since Will left. The once happy girls were more sad and forlorn. More likely to stare off into space than take notes in school. Speaking of school, the final bell rang a few minutes earlier and the four girls were walking out of the building.

They had reached the gates when suddenly Caleb ran up to them.

"Caleb!" Cornelia exclaimed in surprise. She rarely saw him after they had broken up last year and when she did it was only for emergencies. "What are you doing-"

"I found Will." Caleb panted, cutting Cornelia off. All the girls gasped and leaned in, wanting to hear more information.

"What?" Taranee said.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Hay Lin urgently asked.

"I don't know… Phobos has her." Cornelia put her hand up to her mouth while all the girls' eyes widened in shock.

"What!" Irma asked, holding back tears.

"How is that possible?"

"How long has she been there?"

"I don't know." Caleb cried. The shock of seeing Will again was finally settling in and he slumped against Cornelia and Irma, desperately trying to hold in his tears. The girls were also in shock-Will has been found!

All of them were thinking the same thing: Maybe that's why she left; because she was kidnapped by Phobos! They all hoped this was the reason, and that she didn't just up and leave them voluntarily.

Cornelia and Irma slightly came out of their shock and hoisted Caleb's arms around their necks to help him walk to the Silver Dragon for an emergency W.I.T.C.H. meeting.

**AN: well what do you think? Horrible? Hideous? I should take it down right this instant 'cause it's so bad? Or that it's actually okay… tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I hate writers block.**

Disclaim: don't own, never will, don't sue me.

----

The four remaining girls of W.I.T.C.H. and the rebel leader all sat in the basement of the Silver Dragon.

"So let me get this straight" Cornelia started, "you and Aldarn were in the castle searching for weapons, and then you saw Will in one of the cells?"

There was a pause, then Caleb said, "Yeah."

"Well, what did she look like?" Irma impatiently asked. "Was she beaten up? Did she have any bruises or broken bones?"

"No." Caleb said in confusion, he was trying to remember what she looked like. "She… she wasn't very dirty and didn't have any bruises or anything. It's almost as if she just got there."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We've got to go save her!" Hay Lin, the current keeper of the Heart, said. The heart did not react to the four girls very well, and they only could keep it in their possession for a week before it started going haywire and had to go to a new owner.

"Hay Lin!" Taranee said, "We can't go now! Caleb needs to rest. We have to go tomorrow."

"But we can't just leave her there!"

"You can go without me. I'll stay here and rest while you girls go save Will."

"But we can't do that either!" Cornelia complained. "You're the only one who knows where she is being kept!"

"That's not true." Caleb sighed with impatience. In truth, he wasn't that tired; he just had too many things on his mind to try and put together a rescue mission. "Aldarn was with me. He knows where she is." Cornelia sighed in defeat.

"Okay. So when will we go?" Taranee asked.

"Right now. Who knows what they are doing to here?" With that statement from Hay Lin, the four guardians stood up, gave one last look towards Caleb, and then walked out the door.

------

"Oomph. You know, you could be more gentle. You don't have to just throw me down like that." Will rubbed her back while glaring up at Cedric. Cedric just sneered back than bowed before Phobos' throne.

"Prince Phobos," Cedric hissed. "The Guardian has been… troublesome. She managed to contact one of her comrades and lead him to the castle. They know she's here."

Wills eyes narrowed in confusion. That's not what happened. She didn't tell Caleb to come here. He was here for some other reason, probably to steal food.

"Hmm… Tell me, Guardian, how did you manage to contact your _friends_?" Phobos spat out the word friends like it was a curse word. The prince stared straight into her eyes and Will tried to look away, but couldn't. It was like she was memorized by his eyes. She felt a fuzzy feeling go through her head.

"I-I don't know." Will replied shakily, still looking into his eyes. "I didn't contact them." 

"You lie!" Cedric yelled.

"No, Cedric. She's telling the truth." It was then Will realized what he was doing: he was reading her mind! With a startled gasp, she averted her eyes. "However, I do agree that she has been troublesome."

Suddenly pain exploded inside the ex-leader's head. Will screamed and clutched her head as what felt like mini bombs went off inside her mind. A sadistic smile crawled onto Phobos' face.

After what felt like hours upon hours of torture, the explosions stopped. Will was too focused on the leftover pain to realize that tears were falling down her face.

"That should teach her a lesson." Phobos said, the cruel smile still in place. "Take her back to the dungeon."

Cedric smirked as he picked up the whimpering Guardian. He then proceeded to carry her back to her cell.

-----

**AN: I'm sorry this took me so long… I have writers block. grrr... Sorry it's so short too... But I felt like this was a good place to stop. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own, never will, don't sue me.

_Italics_flashback

-------

Aldarn sat on his bed, wrapping the gash on his leg. On the way back from the castle, Caleb had left him to go find a portal to tell the girls about Will. That had left Aldarn to return to the city alone. And on his way, he had a nasty run in with a Lurden. He managed to defeat it, but in doing so the Lurden sliced his thigh.

The creature's sword was dull and didn't manage to cause much damage. But it did cause enough damage to draw blood and make him limp home.

Aldarn sighed as he finished wrapping the cut. He hoped Caleb didn't run into any trouble on the way and managed to alert the guardians successfully. His musings were cut short when there was a knock on the door.

He sluggishly got up and limped to the door. He cracked it open so he could see who it was and with relief he saw it was the guardians. Aldarn opened the door wider and stepped aside to let them in.

"Hello girls. What brings you here?" Aldarn knew that was a dumb question to ask, he already knew what the answer was, but he felt he had to ask it anyway.

"We hear you know where Will is." Cornelia answered, saying exactly what Aldarn thought she would say.

"Yeah, I do. Where's-" He was cut off as Hay Lin gasped. He sent a questioning glance her way, along with the other three guardians.

"Aldarn, you're bleeding! What happened?" The other girls followed her gaze and were shocked to find Hay Lin was right. Aldarn sighed then sat down on his bed again.

"I got attacked by a Lurden on the way back from the castle. Is that why Caleb isn't here? He was attacked too?"

"No he wasn't attacked." Taranee sat down next to him. "He said he was too tired to come and help us rescue Will."

"We came here because we need you to help us find Will." Cornelia said, taking the lead. She felt they were wasting too much time talking when they could be halfway to the castle by now. "Irma, Taranee, I need you two to fly Aldarn since he obviously can't walk. Hay Lin, I need you to find a safe way into the castle. Come on girls, let's move!"

The four guardians stood up. Irma and Taranee obeyed Cornelia by grabbing Aldarn's arms and flying him out the door. Hay Lin nodded to Cornelia and left. The Earth guardian stood in the house for a moment, staring off into space. For she knew the reunion with Will was not going to be a happy one.

------

Will realized she was crying when Cedric dropped her into a cell. She sniffed then tried to stop, but the tears kept coming. Cedric just stared down at her and laughed.

"Here's your new home guardian." He laughed. "Couldn't have your _friends_ come back and rescue you now, could we?" The snake then slithered down the corridor and away from Will.

Will looked around the prison and found that Cedric was right, this wasn't the cell she was in earlier. Will sobbed as she brought her knees to her chest. Her head still hurt from earlier and her body ached from sleeping on the stone floor.

And she missed Alec. She wondered where he was and if he was safe. Then memories of her dream flooded her mind and she sobbed even harder.

After a few minutes of crying, her sobs ceased and the tears stopped. The red head sniffed then rested her forehead on her knees. She felt drained- emotionally and physically.

Her eyelids lazily drifted downwards and she imagined she heard the soft thumping of a baby's heart. As the seconds passed it kept getting louder and louder, as if it was coming closer towards her. A small smile graced her lips at the soothing lullaby. The heartbeat was a mere five feet away.

Then, suddenly, it stopped. And then it grunted. Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked up. She thought the sound had been a figment of her imagination, but in fact, it had been a Lurden! She couldn't help herself- she screamed.

As the terrified girl shrank back from the bars, the guard just grunted and plopped to the ground. Will sat with bated breath waiting for him to do something. After a few minutes she realized he wasn't going to do anything to her. She gave a sigh of relief and relaxed her shoulders a bit.

The tiredness once again took over Will and she tried to get as comfortable as she could before falling asleep. But she soon realized that what she was trying to accomplish was impossible in this cold cell.

Will sighed yet again and curled up in the fetal position and let her mind wonder. She wondered if Caleb and Aldarn were okay. She wondered if they had told the girls about her yet.

Instead of thinking of the girls and Aldarn, her mind drifted to Caleb. Did he actually ever like her? Or was that just a one night stand? Did he tell the others? Was he still with Cornelia or did he break up with her? How would he react to Alec?

These thoughts kept running around in her head in a jumble, successfully making her headache even worse. Will squeezed her eyes shut and forced the questions out of her mind. The questions could be answered later when she was out of this place. One last thought echoed in her mind before sleep took over: would she ever get out of this place?

------

Caleb sat in the basement of the Silver Dragon- thankful to finally be alone! He had a lot of things to think over. For example: Will was back.

What was she doing here? Where had she been? Why did she leave? Was it because of him? Was she so repulsed by him after that night that she couldn't bear to look at him anymore and left? He hoped that wasn't the reason.

Caleb sighed and thought back to the first time he met her. A grim smile slipped out at the memory of the oubliette. She was so annoying back then! But now, reflecting back on that time period, he found he liked her even then.

He had realized his growing attraction for her about a year after. But, by that time, it was too late to do anything about it. She was involved with that Matt kid (at the thought of him Caleb sneered), and he was with Cornelia. Plus he was pretty sure she didn't feel the same way.

But then everything changed about a year after he found out his feelings. Cornelia had been going behind his back with Matt. His sneer turned into a frown as he remembered how Will had found out.

Walking in on them doing… stuff… must've been horrible. He wasn't really too shocked when he found out. He had actually suspected Cornelia of cheating all along. Caleb was surprised to find out it was with Matt, though.

How could someone have to gall to cheat not only on her boyfriend but with her best friends boyfriend? That was just cruel. His frown deepened when he remembered all the events of that day.

**flashback**

_That day Caleb had decided to go for a walk. The day before he had a nasty run in with a Lurden and was nursing a wound on his shoulder all morning. Caleb had been sick of being cooped up inside all day and decided he needed fresh air. _

_So he headed to the park and about halfway there, it started the rain. Unlike some people, Caleb loved the rain. It always gave him a sense of renewal- that the world was being cleansed of all the evil and that everything was going to be all right when the rain went away._

_Instead of turning back like a normal person would, he kept on walking. Caleb smiled when he reached the park. He always liked this park; it never failed to remind him of home. _

_He soon found the path and started walking down it. Not soon after, he began hearing sniffles and sobs. Someone was crying! He couldn't see who it was yet, but he had a strong feeling it was a girl. So onwards he went, hoping he could find the person and try to comfort them. _

_He rounded a bend in the path and saw the blurry frame of a young girl. And on the girls head was a familiar mop of crimson red hair. Caleb's green eyes widened as he walked closer to Will. _

_Will was crying! Will never cried- at least not in front of him and the girls. Something really bad must've happened._

"_Will?" Caleb put his hand on her shoulder as he reached her. "Are you okay?" To his surprise Will turned around and grabbed him, sobbing into his shirt. He stumbled back a little, than regained his balance. _

_He took a deep breath then wrapped his arms around her quivering body. The rain came down harder as he told her "It's okay, everything will be fine," over and over again. _

_After a while, her tears subsided and she let go of Caleb, blushing profusely. "I'm s-sorry." Will mumbled, her voice raw from sobbing so hard. _

"_It's fine, there's no reason to be sorry." Caleb gave her a small smile. "Now, would you mind telling me what happened?" Will nodded and told him how she had went to Matt's house to find Cornelia there already. _

_Caleb's mind went numb. Cornelia cheating? To be honest, he kind of expected it from her. But with Matt? Wills boyfriend Matt? That was cheap, even from her. _

_Caleb was shaken from his rambling thoughts when he found Will staring at him expectantly. "What?" He said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts._

"_I asked if you wanted to come back to my apartment. You know, to get out of the rain." Caleb was shocked to find that it was still raining, he was so deep in thought he forgot all about it. _

"_Yeah, okay." _

_They made their way to Wills apartment complex in silence. No words had to be spoken to convey the feelings the felt. _

_Soon they reached the building and walked inside. He was suddenly aware of how cold he was when he went inside the building. Caleb looked over at Will to see that she was shivering too. _

_Once they were inside the apartment Will left to go find some towels for Caleb and dry clothes for herself. Caleb stood just inside the door, still lost in thought._

_He came out of his stupor at once when he felt a towel collide with his face. He looked up to find Will smirking at him, amusement in her eyes. Caleb rolled his eyes and picked up the towel from the floor. As he dried himself as best as he could, Will went to the kitchen to make some tea. _

_Even though he was relatively dry, his clothes were still soaked and he was still freezing. He wrapped the towel around his body then walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table and watched as Will prepared the tea. _

_Once the tea was ready, Will brought a mug to Caleb and handed it to him. Taking one for herself, Will sighed and sat down across from him. He took a gulp of tea and grimaced as it burned his throat. _

"_So what are we going to do now?" Will sighed as she stirred her tea with a spoon. When Caleb didn't answer she looked up to find him staring intently at her. "Caleb? What's wrong?" _

_But Caleb, instead of answering her, got up and walked over to her. He stared into her confused eyes. He was going to do it now, Caleb decided. He was going to tell her how he felt. So he kissed her. _

_At first Will was too shocked to respond. But slowly she started kissing back. It started out innocent and gentle. But then it got more passionate and rough and soon they were heading toward her bedroom… _

**end flashback**

In the present time, Caleb groaned. He never meant for them to go that far. Afterwards, they agreed to pretend it didn't happen and just go on with their lives. The next day, she broke up with Matt.

Her reaction after gave him the feeling she didn't like him. So he decided to give Cornelia another chance. Everything had been going fine for awhile. Everything almost seemed normal, except Matt was no longer around and Will avoided his glance. And then she disappeared.

A little a month after the incident, she just upped and left. We were completely baffled as to why she had gone and where she had gone. We asked her mother, Mrs. Vandom, but she refused to speak about it.

Hay Lin had found the Heart on the doorstep of the Silver Dragon so at least we knew that was safe. We tried searching for her, but it became hard to do so as the war with Phobos raged on.

Caleb sighed again. Maybe now they will finally get some answers.

------

**AN: wow this was a long chapter. This was actually pretty much a filler chapter… just so you know… the action will come soon! Hah it's2 o'clock in the morning…. I love being up so late… actually this is early for me. I become nocturnal over the summer… haha just a random fact about me… thanks for all your wonderful reviews on this story! They make me all warm and fuzzy inside:D **

**Oh and I know I make Cornelia seem like a cold hearted b but it's crucial to the story line and she won't always be that way... **

**Maggie: hmm… that's a good idea. I might do that, but I don't know… thanks for the review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: don't own never will don't sue me.**

------

Four girls and one boy stood staring at an empty cell. The boy was the first to speak, "I told you she wouldn't be here. The guards knew Caleb and I saw her so they moved her to a different cell."

Cornelia looked down angrily, things were not going as she had planned. "Well then we'll just have to search the castle. Hay Lin, Irma, take Aldarn to the right and Taranee and I will go to the left."

"Cornelia, I don't think we should split up. What if we get attacked?" Cornelia's eyes narrowed as she glared at Irma.

"Yeah, I think Irma's right. If we get attacked we won't be able to contact each other." Cornelia sighed.

"Fine, we'll go together. It'll just take us a lot longer then if we split up." They started off to the right. After about a half-hour of wondering around, Hay Lin stopped them.

"Stop, be quiet! I hear someone coming this way!"

"Hide!" Aldarn hissed, limping over to some conveniently placed barrels. Just as Taranee was going to duck behind one, the person Hay Lin heard rounded the corner. It was Trill!

"Oh, Taranee! Thank goodness I found you!" Taranee then fully stood up, along with the other girls and Aldarn. "Girls, I need you to do me a favor!"

"Do you know where Will is?" Taranee asked. "We came here to rescue her."

"No, unfortunately, I don't. But I need you to take this and give him to Caleb." Trill gave the bundle she was carrying to Cornelia, who was closest to her. "You need to go before the guards find out he's gone!" Before the guardians could say anything, Trill turned around and left.

Aldarn leaned forward to see what the thing was. Just as he was bout the touch it, the thing moved. Cornelia gasped and almost dropped it. "It's alive!"

Irma rolled her eyes, "No duh, she said it was a him."

Cornelia glared in response. She reached for the blanket but before she could unravel it, a guard turned the corner.

"Guardians- move!" Hay Lin shouted as they flew into the air, Irma and Taranee carrying Aldarn. The girls made it out of the castle alive, the bundle still in Cornelia's arm.

They headed towards Aldarn's house. When they got there Cornelia opened the blanket to reveal a sleeping baby. "It's a baby!" She gasped.

"What?" The girls crowded over Cornelia while Aldarn limped over.

"Why would Trill give us a baby?" Taranee asked.

"More importantly, why would she want us to give it to Caleb?"

------

**AN: I am so sorry for taking so long to update… and this is a pretty sorry excuse for a chapter too. I have no real good explanation just that I've moved on from W.I.T.C.H. and like other shows better now…. And I have a nasty case of writers block. But that doesn't excuse how long this has taken… Even though I don't really like W.I.T.C.H. anymore (love the comics, dislike the show), I will still update this at least once a month, hopefully with better chapters. I know how I want it to end… It's between this and the end that's bothering me. **

**Spoilers for second season (I don't know which episode)**

**Just so you know, Trill isn't Nerissa or anything… she's Trill… the cook… yea...**

**O is for Obedience is my new favorite episode. Why? Because Caleb walks away from Cornelia! Yes! That inspired me to write a one-shot, which I will be posting sometime soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will, don't sue me.**

------

For the first time in a long time, Will was proud of herself. She had figured out the guards changed shift every six hours, and for about five minutes there was no one guarding her. It was always the same four guards that came, too. The one that had the first shift of every day slept… and he didn't wake until his part was over.

Will used this time to try and sand down a rock to fit into the lock. Not to make a key, but to make a needle of sorts, so she could pick the lock. On the third day in her new cell, she finished. Unfortunately, it was near the end of the sleeping guards shift, meaning he would wake up soon. Will would have to wait until tomorrow to escape.

She would find Alec, no matter what.

------

**(This takes place a couple days earlier)**

Caleb looked up as the door at the top of the stairs opened. Yan Lin walked down the stairs, followed by four girls. Caleb put his head down in disappointment-Will wasn't with them.

"Caleb," Hay Lin said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, "we have something for you." It was then Caleb noticed they were all giving him weird looks- including Yan Lin. Cornelia came forward with something wrapped in a blanket in her arms. Caleb looked suspiciously at it as Cornelia handed it to him.

He cast a glance at all the guardians—former and present—before pulling away the blanket. The rebel leader gasped at what he saw. 'A baby?' he thought, 'why would they give me a baby—'

"Oh, god." Caleb said as it dawned on him. He started breathing heavily and closed his eyes. "That's why she left."

"What? What do you mean 'that's why she left'?" Caleb looked up to find Cornelia glaring at him and the others looking at him curiously. A soft gasp was heard when Taranee figured it out.

"Wait—that's-that's—"

"Yeah. This is Will's baby. And I'm the father."

------

**AN: Short chapter, I know. I'm not very good at writing long chapters, as you can probably tell. I've decided I'm going to write a chapter, then finish that, and as soon as I'm done with the next chapter (in this case chapter 7) I'll post the chapter before that (this chapter). And then I'll get to work on the next chapter (chapter 8) and when I'm done I'll post the one before that (chapter 7) and so on… does that make sense to anyone? Thanks for all your reviews! They inspire me to write more… XD I'm sort of getting back into WITCH, but I can't promise anything. The 'O' episode really helped that… Till next time!**

**Jazzy**


End file.
